Back in DC
by Laura.loves.NCIS
Summary: Follows 'Agent Afloat' but with a turn. Tony and Ziva kissed before they left DC and now they have to deal with their feelings for each other. TIVA!


_**HEY GUYS. Just a new story I came up with after re-watching Agent Afloat. My other Stories will hopefully be uploaded soon too. I hope you enjoy reading it and I hope I didn't make too many grammar or spelling mistakes. If I did, please tell me. The second chapter will hopefully be up soon, too because I've still got many ideas for this. So now enjoy reading and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone had already left the bullpen. Everyone but Tony and Ziva. Tony just sat behind his desk, staring at everything in the bullpen that he had missed so much during the past 4 months that he had spent on a ship. Ziva was just staring at him, wondering what he was thinking and remembering how good it felt to see him again in this bar in Cartagena after the 4 month they had spent apart. When she just returned to DC it had felt good but she had soon realized that something very important was missing. The silence had almost driven her insane. It just wasn't the same without Tony and his jokes and just knowing that he was there. When she had seen him again in Cartagena she noticed immediately that he seemed different. He had smiled when he saw her but it wasn't his usual happy smile but it had something sad in it. On the ship he was serious and acting like a whole new person. Of course she knew what was bothering him. It was hard for him to work with the team with knowing that when the case was over they would be gone again and he would be all alone again, without his friends and family around. But the story had taken a different turn, with Vance reassigning Tony back to Washington and reuniting him with his family. Now that she had him back she realized that she had missed him even more than she liked to admit to herself.

After staring at every single piece in the bullpen, Tony's eyes were now fixed on Ziva and she was just starring back.

"What's on your mind?" She asked after a long moment of just staring at each other.

"I still can't believe that I'm finally back." He replied still looking at her.

"I'm glad you're back….." She said.

"Me, too." Tony responded.

"…but you also seem very different. You really should have called." Ziva stated.

"I didn't know what to say." He told her quietly.

"After what happened before we left, it might have been good if we talked." She said.

"I know." He replied softly. "I just wasn't sure if it meant something."

"I don't know about you but it did mean something to me." Ziva said angrily.

"I didn't question that, I just mean we were both upset and I was sort of worried that it would feel awkward to talk to you over the phone when the last thing we did when we saw each other was kissing and I didn't know how you felt about it." Tony explained.

"That's why you didn't call?" she asked.

"It's not the only reason." He answered.

Ziva got off her chair and stepped over to Tony's desk and sitting down on its edge.

"So what else stopped you?" she asked quietly.

"I didn't know if I could handle talking to you after all that happened, without knowing when I would see you again. If I would see you again." Tony whispered.

"So it did mean something to you?" she whispered hopefully. She had been almost certain that he was just trying to forget about the kiss.

"Of course it did, sweet cheeks. But I didn't want to hold you back. I just want you to be happy." Tony whispered back.

"Hold me back from what?" she asked confused.

"Moving on from everything that happened here in America and finding someone you could be happy with." He said seriously.

"I could never move in from what I found here. Before I came here, all I wanted to do was making my father proud with doing everything he wanted me to. I thought this was my family. But then I became a part of all of this here and I realized what family is really about. I could never just leave all of this behind, without ever looking back. America and NCIS feels more like a home for me than Israel and Mossed ever did. My family is here now and I will not just leave this behind without even fighting for it." Ziva explained.

"Aren't you worried about your liaison position being terminated again?" Tony asked.

"I am. That's why I've been thinking. I consider resigning from Mossad and applying for a position as an NCIS agent." She said.

"What about your father?" Tony asked.

"What about him? It is not his choice to make." Ziva said.

"When did you decide that you don't want to be with Mossad anymore?" he wanted to know.

"I have been considering it for a while, because it just didn't feel right anymore. I suppose NCIS has really softened me, but in a good way. I don't want to be just an assassin. But really decided to resign from Mossad just today after we learned that you will be back on the team. I just don't want to be without my partner. It doesn't feel right." Ziva told him.

"I'm proud of you Ziva." Tony said seriously.

"Why?"

"Because you always know what you want. And I am so glad that I'm back. I really missed working with you." He explained.

"Thank you, Tony." She said.

He got up from his chair and walked around the desk to where Ziva was standing. He opened his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. Ziva placed her arms around his waist willingly and whispered into his ear.

"Welcome back, Tony."

After a couple of seconds he pulled back so that he could look her in the eyes. When she didn't pull away and just looked back he slowly moved his face closer to hers.

When she realized what he was about to do she slowly leaned in and as their lips met for the first time in over four months it felt as right as it could be.

When they first kissed, four months ago, they were both upset and didn't know when they would be seeing each other again. It was shortly after Jenny's death and they both felt guilty for letting her die when they were supposed to protect her. The kiss had still felt amazing and was probably the only thing that kept both, Tony and Ziva, sane over these 4 hard months.

Their second real kiss also felt amazing, but in a whole different way. This kiss was shared under happy circumstances. They were just reunited after four long month of not knowing what the other one was doing or how they felt and now they both knew, or hoped, that nothing would ever separate them again because neither of them was planning on going anywhere. Ziva wanted to resign from Mossad and become an NCIS agent and then really nothing could ever tear them apart again.

* * *

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

**_Please review!_**


End file.
